mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ubicaciones
a cargo del sol, la luna, y de Equestria luego del destierro de la Princesa Luna.|250x250px]] La franquicia de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad presenta muchas ubicaciones geográficas, y tiene lugar principalmente en el reino mágico de Equestria. Equestria Equestria es el principal lugar de desarrollo de la serie. No se especifica la afiliación exacta de la mayoría de las ubicaciones de Equestria. Un mapa estilizado de Equestria aparece en la guía de la serie, e incluye la mayoría de las ubicaciones más abajo. El libro The Art of Equestria incluye una versión actualizada del mapa. También incluye otras ubaciones que aparecen o son mencionas en la serie. Ponyville :Articulo principal: Ponyville. thumb|Ponyville: "La ciudad donde reina la amistad" Ponyville es el escenario principal de la serie y el hogar de las Mane 6. Ponyville es un pequeño pueblo fundado por ponis terrestres. En concreto, en el episodio Día de la Valoración Familiar, se cuenta que fueron la Abuela Smith y los Apple quienes, buscando un lugar donde vivir cuando la Abuela Smith era una potranca, se les fue ofrecida la tierra de Ponyville por la Princesa Celestia. Su familia fue la primera que se asentó en Ponyville y gracias al descubrimiento de las Manzanas Zap la tierra fue atrayendo a más ponis, incluyendo también Pegasos y Unicornios. En la actualidad, Ponyville es habitado por ponis de los tres tipos y, a partir del final de la cuarta temporada, también se encuentra allí el Castillo del Reino Arcoíris de la Amistad, el castillo de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Canterlot :Articulo principal: Canterlot. Canterlot es la capital de Equestria y el hogar del palacio real de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. También fue el hogar de Twilight antes de mudarse a Ponyville. El nombre es una referencia a , el hogar del y sus "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda", así como también un juego de palabras con la palabra inglesa "Canter", que significa "a medio galope" en el andar de los caballos (más rápido que ir a trote, pero más lento que ir a galope). La mayoría de los habitantes de Canterlot son unicornios bastante sofisticados, y es la ciudad anfitriona de muchos grandes eventos, tales como la Gran Gala del Galope y la Gran Cumbre Poni de Equestria. Twilight menciona que en Canterlot recogen el invierno utilizando magia, razón por la cual le costó adaptarse al sistema de los ponis terrestres de Ponyville. Cloudsdale :Articulo principal: Cloudsdale. thumb|Cloudsdale, la ciudad en las nubes Cloudsdale es una ciudad en el cielo donde tiene lugar la Competencia del Mejor Volador y en donde se localiza la Fábrica del Clima, lugar en el cual se fabrica el clima de toda Equestria. Solo los ponis pegasos viven y trabajan allí, puesto que los ponis terrestres no pueden caminar sobre las nubes. Es también la ciudad natal tanto de Rainbow Dash como de Fluttershy. El nombre es una referencia a la raza de caballos de trabajo "Clydesdale", originarios de . Imperio de Cristal :Articulo principal: Imperio de Cristal. El Imperio de Cristal es introducido en el primer episodio de la tercera temporada. La Princesa Celestia habla en ese episodio sobre el Imperio de Cristal como parte de Equestria. A pesar de encontrarse en una región nevada de Equestria, todo el Imperio de Cristal es muy cálido, gracias a la magia del Corazón de Cristal. Todos los edificios y calles del Imperio están hechos de cristal y es el hogar de los Ponis de Cristal, así como también de Shining Armor, Flurry Heart y la Princesa Cadance, quien tomó el control del Imperio de Cristal luego de derrotar por segunda vez al Rey Sombra usando el Corazón de Cristal. Ponyhattan :Articulo principal: Ponyhattan. Ponyhattan es una gran ciudad moderna que ha aparecido en varios episodios. Junto con Canterlot, es una de las ciudades más sofisticadas de Equestria. Es la ciudad natal de la prima de Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, y de la tía y el tío de Applejack, así como el hogar de Coloratura. La ciudad de Ponyhattan aparece por primera vez en una escena retrospectiva del episodio Crónicas de la Amistad, en la que Applejack cree es presentada ante varios ponis de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, ella pronto siente nostalgia y regresa a la granja. El nombre de la ciudad es un juego de palabras de , uno de los condados de la Ciudad de , y la palabra inglesa "Mane", que se traduce como melena o crin. Bosque Everfree :Articulo principal: Bosque Everfree. thumb|El aterrador Bosque Everfree El Bosque Everfree está localizado a las afueras de Ponyville. Los ponis dicen que el bosque es antinatural y que no funciona como el resto de Equestria, ya que las plantas crecen solas, los animales se cuidan ellos mismos y el clima cambia sin la ayuda de los ponis. También es el hogar de muchas criaturas extrañas y peligrosas, incluyendo Osas mayores y menores, Lobos del Bosque, Dragones, Mantícoras, Gallo Dragones y Parasprites. En lo profundo del bosque se encuentra el Árbol de la Armonía, en un baranco cerca del Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. En el Bosque Everfree también se haya el hogar de Zecora. Fluttershy se imagina su destierro de Equestria en un lugar visualmente idéntico al Bosque Everfree, durante el episodio La Aventura del Ave. También Rainbow Dash cree que será desterrada allí por Celestia, al no poder realizar una Rain-plosión Sónica en la Competencia del Mejor Volador. Bosque White Tail El Bosque White Tail es un extenso bosque cercano a Ponyville. A diferencia del Bosque Everfree, este esta complemente bajo control de los ponis. Ahí se recolecta savia de los árboles y es además el sitio para "La Carrera de las Hojas", un evento atlético mostrado en el episodio Amigas Otoñales que los ponis llevan a cabo para sacudir las hojas secas de los arboles durante el otoño. El nombre del bosque está posiblemente inspirado en el , o "white-tailed deer" en inglés. Pantano Froggy Bottom thumb|El extraño Pantano Froggy Bottom El Pantano Froggy Bottom aparece en el episodio Las Predicciones de Pinkie. Fluttershy reubica algunas ranas a la ciénega debido a la sobrepoblación. Cuando a Pinkie Pie le llega una señal premonitoria, Twilight, Applejack, Spike y Pinkie Pie se aventuran a la ciénega para asegurarse de que Fluttershy esta bien. Entonces se encuentran con una Hidra que las persigue hasta un abismo el cual cruzan para poder escapar. Appleloosa :Articulo principal: Appleloosa. thumb|El pueblo del viejo oeste: Appleloosa Appleloosa es un pueblo al estilo del construido por colonos cerca de un año antes a los acontecimientos del episodio En el Oeste. Es el hogar del primo de Applejack, Braeburn. El pueblo contiene edificios típicos del "salvaje oeste", como un escenario para bailar, una cantina, y una comisaria. Los colonos inadvertidamente plantan un huerto de manzanas en tierras tradicionalmente usadas por una tribu de búfalos para sus estampidas, lo que lleva a una disputa territorial. El nombre del lugar viene de la raza de caballos . Ghastly Gorge Ghastly Gorge, antiguamente llamado "Cañón Letal", es un cañón lleno de peligros, como una cueva ventosa, arbustos espinosos, y anguilas gigantes, donde estas últimas hacen sus nidos en las cuevas del cañón. También se originan grandes avalanchas. Ahí Rainbow Dash lleva a cabo una competencia para ver quién puede ser su mascota en el episodio ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota!. Maud Pie considera mudarse allí en Una Amistad Fuerte Como Roca. Dodge Junction Dudge Junction es un viejo pueblo ubicado en el desierto y con un estilo del viejo oeste, parecido a Appleloosa, donde abunda la cosecha de cerezas. Applejack se dirige allí en el episodio El Último Rodeo para probar suerte con las cerezas en lugar de las manzanas. El nombre es una referencia a , un pueblo de famoso por su papel en las fronteras salvajes del viejo oeste. El conductor del tren se refiere al pueblo como Dodge City en el episodio Fiesta Arruinada. Tierra Dragón La Tierra Dragón se localiza en una región volcánica en una isla al sureste de Equestria y aparece por primera vez en el episodio de la segunda temporada Misión Dragón. Más tarde, vuelve a aparecer durante la sexta temporada, en el episodio El Reto del Fuego. Es el hogar de dragones, en su mayoría, y de algunos fénix. Los dragones del lugar son gobernados por el Señor Dragón. En el mapa oficial publicitario, a estas tierras se les llama "Dragon's Lair". Cascadas Winsome Las Cascadas Winsome son una serie de cataratas, cuyas aguas poseen todos los colores del arcoiris. Estas cataratas son el destino de campamento al cual viajan Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo en los episodios Insomnio en Ponyville e Historias de Fogata. Cuenca de Tenochtitlan La Cuenca de Tenochtitlan es una región localizada en una parte remota de Equestria, marcada en su mayoría por árboles, la cual aparece en el episodio Daring Do (Episodio). Dos áreas notorias de esta región son la casa de Daring Do y la Fortaleza de Talocan. La cuenca comparte su nombre con la antigua ciudad-estado azteca de . Rainbow Falls Es una aldea que aparece por primera vez en el episodio La Caída de Rainbow. Al igual que Winsome Falls, Rainbow Falls concite en una serie de cataratas cuyas aguas tienen los colores del arcoíris, pero también posee un puñado de casas y un campo de entrenamiento para realizar las pruebas para los Juegos Ecuestres. La aldea es el lugar de un Intercambio Comercial anual, como se ve en el episodio ¡Intercambio!. Rainbow Falls también es visto brevemente en una de las grietas dimensionales abiertas por Midnight Sparkle en la película My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Yeguadelphia :Articulo principal: Yeguadelphia Yeguadelphia es una ciudad al este de Equestria mencionada en varios episodios de la serie y mostrada en los comics, además de aparecer en el mapa oficial de Equestria. En el cómic de My Little Pony: Friends Forever Edición #14, se representa a Yeguadelphia como una ciudad metropolitana y desarrollada, habitada tanto por ponis como por dragones. Su nombre es un juego de palabras del nombre de la ciudad de , combinada con "filly", una palabra inglesa que en español significa "potra". Lauren Faust, la creadora del programa, menciona en un comentario en deviantArt que ella quería llamar al pueblo principal del programa Yeguadelfia, por Filadelfia donde vive su familia, pero al final se cambió a Ponyville. Como eso no resultó, Faust estuvo feliz de que los escritores consiguieran usar el nombre en alguna otra parte. Trottingham Trottingham es mencionada por primera vez en el episodio La Mirada, donde Rarity esta haciendo veinte capas de lujo para ponis de aquel lugar. Más tarde es mencionado en Luna Eclipsada y en Crusaders de la Mark Perdida. Es el antiguo lugar de residencia de Pipsqueak y Sassy Saddles. Es muy probable que su nombre sea un juego de palabras de , una ciudad en , y la palabra inglesa "trot", que significa "trotar" o "ir al trote", como se le llama al andar lento de los caballos. La ciudad de Trottingham aparece representada en el mapa oficial de Equestria en unas islas al este de Equestria, llamadas "Griffish Isles" Las Pegasus :Artículo principal: Las Pegasus. Las Pegasus se menciona por primera vez en el episodio Llegó la Hora y aparece por primera vez en Viva Las Pegasus. Es un popular destino vacacional y turístico con luces brillantes, grandes multitudes y varios juegos y actividades. El nombre es un juego de palabras de , de acuerdo con el escritor de Llegó la Hora, M. A. Larson. En todas las versiones de los mapas de Equestria, se muestra escrito de dos formas diferentes: "Los Pegasus" y "Las Pegasus". Applewood :Para la competencia, véase Carrera sin Control#Derby Applewood. Applewood, Coltifornia, es representado en el cómic de My Little Pony: Friends Forever Edición #8. Más tarde también se menciona en el cómic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edición #25 y en el libro Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. El nombre es un juego de palabras de . Aparece en el mapa oficial de Equestria, a un lado de Las Pegasus. Balticrin Balticrin es una ciudad mencionada en Llegó la Hora. Se hace una referencia a ella cuando Rainbow Dash da un mini informe a Twilight diciendo que una pegaso que provenía de allí había dejado todo despejado. La ciudad es mostrada en la serie, sin ser identificada por un nombre, en los episodios El Orgullo de Pinkie y El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2. También aparece en el mapa oficial de Equestria. El nombre de la ciudad hace referencia a la ciudad de . Hollow Shades, El Cañón Galope, Montes Equinos, Tall Tale Todas estas regiones son mencionadas por Apple Bloom como algunas de las cuales provienen los Apple que asistirán a la reunión de la familia Apple en Ponyville, durante el episodio La Reunión de la Familia Apple. Todas estas regiones son mostradas en la serie, sin ser identificada por un nombre, en los episodios El Orgullo de Pinkie y El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2. Todas estas ciudades aparecen en el mapa oficial de Equestria. Montañas Nebulosas Las Montañas Nebulosas son una cadena montañosa mostrada en el episodio Los Hooffield y los McColt como el hogar de las familias Hooffield y McColt. Aparece en el mapa oficial de Equestria. Las Montañas Nebulosas son representadas en el libro de actividades My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book, según el cual, "Las Montañas Nebulosas son dos picos majestuosos cerca de la costa oeste de Equestria. Entre ellos yace un exquisito valle en donde viven y juegan muchísimas criaturas. Dos familias de ponis viven en las montañas, los Hooffield y los McColt". Hogar de los Breezies En el episodio No es Fácil Ser Breezie, Fluttershy dice que los Breezies recolectan polen del Oeste de Equestria. En este episodio, una brisa artificial creada por algunos pegasos transporta a los Breezies a través de Ponyville y pasan por un lugar nevado, un paraje árido y finalmente por una cueva sobre el río de un cañón y junto a una cascada. Un portal efímero en la cueva conduce hasta el hogar de los Breezies: un pueblo diminuto construido entre los hongos alrededor de un pozo. Pantano Flame Geyser El Pantano Flame Geyser es un pantano nebuloso con géiseres de llamas que aparece en el episodio Una Poni Para Cuidarme. Apple Bloom se dirige allí para hacer una entrega de pies y se encuentra con una quimera, la cual Applejack derrota y salva a Apple Bloom. Tártaro El Tártaro se menciona por primera vez en Llegó la Hora como un lugar en el cual todas las criaturas malignas son encerradas y en donde permanecen cautivas, vigiladas por el perro de tres cabezas Cerbero. Este lugar vuelve a ser mencionado en el episodio El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1, donde se dice que Lord Tirek fue confinado allí debido a sus intentos de robar la magia de Equestria, pero escapó después de los eventos del episodio anterior. En El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2, el Tártaro hace su primera aparición cuando Tirek abre un portal para desterrar a la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Cadance allí como venganza por su propio encierro; y luego otra vez cuando Twilight y sus amigas regresan a Tirek al Tártaro y liberan a las princesas. Más tarde, se menciona al Tártaro en el episodio Un Bocado de Vida, cuando Sweetie Drops dice que el Oso-insecto que atacaba Ponyville originalmente escapó de allí. Durante un recuerdo en Consejo Celestial, a Celestia le preocupa que Twilight pueda caer en el Tártaro si la envía a Ponyville. El Tártaro está basado en un lugar de la mitología griega con el , siendo éste un profundo y oscuro abismo bajo el inframundo donde los seres más malvados se encuentran aprisionados y condenados al sufrimiento eterno (Principalmente los Titanes). En todas sus primeras menciones en la serie se pronuncia su nombre como "Tártaro"; sin embargo, en Un Bocado de Vida, Sweetie Drops se refiere a él como "Tártarus". Nuestra Aldea :Articulo principal: Nuestra Aldea Es una aldea fundada por Starlight Glimmer habitada por varios ponis. En un principio, los habitantes eran ponis cuyas Cutie Marks eran un signo de igual, pues fueron extraídas y todos tenían sonrisas falsas. Las Mane 6 visitan la aldea en el primer episodio de la quinta temporada cuando un mapa mágico en el castillo de Twilight les indica ese lugar. Luego de la visita de las Mane 6 y de derrotar a Starlight, los habitantes recuperan sus Cutie Marks y todos se ven auténticamente felices. Seaward Shoals Seaward Shoals, también llamado Silver Shoals, es un pueblo costero mostrado en Puntos de Vista, desde donde Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity se embarcan en su viaje en barco. Sus varios edificios se encuentran posados en pilotes que se alzan sobre la línea costera montañosa. Aunque no se expresa explícitamente que sea de Seaward Shoals, la bandera izada en el mástil del buque es similar a la bandera real de la Columbia Británica, la provincia donde se localiza el estudio de DHX Media de My Little Pony. Stratusburg Stratusburg es el pueblo natal de Sky Stinger y Vapor Trail, el cual se menciona en el episodio de la sexta temporada Top Bolt. De acuerdo con Vapor Trail, Sky Stinger fue elegido como el volador más prometedor de Stratusburg, mientras que ella fue elegida como la que mejor estornuda. El nombre de la ciudad es derivado de las y posiblemente de la ciudad francesa de . Bales Bales es una ciudad legendaria cerca de Canterlot que es el hogar de muchos libros, el cual se menciona en el libro Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn. Inicialmente se creía que era una ciudad mítica hasta que Twilight y Spike descubren su existencia. El nombre es posiblemente una referencia al país del Reino Unido llamado . Lugares mencionados Hoofington Hoofington es una villa mencionada por Trixie como el lugar donde, ella dice que, luchó contra una Osa mayor y muchos creen que de ahí proviene Trixie. El sufijo -ington se deriva de Ingles antiguo para "pueblo". El nombre es muy similar al de un sitio web de noticias sobre política, The Huffington Post, así como al de la ciudad de California en EUA, llamada (tambien conocida como Surf City). Mustangia Es un lugar mencionado en La Sede de los Juegos por la Sra. Peachbottom. cuando ella le dice a Shining Armor que ella "sólo es una Mustang salvaje de Mustangia". El nombre es un juego de palabras de , una raza de caballos salvajes. Arabia Equina thumb|Celestia con ponis de Arabia Equina Mencionada en el episodio Duelo de Magia, la Princesa Celestia llega a Ponyville con dos representantes de esta región. También se menciona al comienzo de My Little Pony: La Película, llamándola "Arabia Sabaequina". El nombre hace referencia a la desértica región de . Yeguatania Mencionada por la Princesa Cadance en Tres son Multitud. Se dice que las "cavernas de Yeguatania" fueron exploradas por Star Swirl El Barbado. El nombre es un juego de palabras de . Maretonia El duque y la duquesa de Maretonia aparecen en los episodios Los Juegos de Equestria y El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1. Maretonia también es mencionado por la Princesa Cadance y Shining Armor en el episodio Cuando Pinkie Lo Sabe. El nombre es un juego de palabras de nombres como , o . Ciudad Casco y Pinto Creek Ambas ciudades fueron mencionadas en el episodio El Más Buscado de Appleloosa como algunos de los pueblos en los que se realizó el circuito de rodeos de Equestria. Lago Flash Freeze Mencionado en el episodio Un Bocado de Vida. Steven Magnet comenta que Burro Gruñón Rebuznón lo salvó en una ocasión en ese lugar. Whinnyapolis Una delegada de Whinnyapolis aparece en el episodio Princesa Spike. Una pareja turista proveniente de Whinnyapolis aparece en el episodio Ponle Sabor a Tu Vida. En sus primeras menciones, se le llama "Equinápolis" y "Corcelópolis". El nombre es un juego de palabras de la ciudad de . Puerto Caballo Discord menciona este lugar en Calabozos y Discords. Se describe implícitamente como un destino playero y tropical con "arena como ". El nombre es un juego de palabras de la ciudad venezolana de . También podría ser un juego lugares de descanso tales como o . Más allá de Equestria No se especifica si muchos de los lugares mostrados en la serie de televisión y medios asociados son parte de Equestria o no. Cierta información en la serie a veces hace referencias vagas a áreas fuera de Equestria, e incluso cuando Equestria es un reino, alberga a otros reinos dentro de sí, lo que crea aún más ambigüedad. Estos elementos, junto con algunos elementos estilísticos, crean la impresión de otras áreas geográficas: *En el episodio Pinkie Apple Pie, durante la canción Apple de Corazón, la letra dice “de Equestria hasta más allá”. En la versión original, también se hace mención de la “nación poni”. *En el episodio Vestida Para el Éxito, Fluttershy pide “ ” en su vestido. *En el episodio La Viruela Cutie, Applejack dice que Apple Bloom “habla con propiedad” (“speaks in ‘Fancy’”, en la versión original) cuando su hermana habla en , a causa de la Viruela Cutie. *La Reina Chrysalis dice en Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 que "Equestria tiene más amor que cualquier lugar que ella haya encontrado". *En el episodio Tres son Multitud, Discord pide "pastas de " durante la canción Un Vaso de Agua. Griffinstone Griffinstone es una ciudad ubicada en una región montañosa al este de Equestria y es el corazón del Reino Griffin. La ciudad es habitada por Grifos, incluyendo a Gilda. Tiene una rica historia que gira en torno a un antiguo tesoro llamado “El Ídolo de Boreas”. Griffinstone aparece por primera vez en la serie en el episodio El Tesoro Perdido de Griffinstone. En este episodio, Griffinstone se muestra como una ciudad muy pobre y deteriorada, ya que luego de que el Ídolo cayera en el Abismo Abismal, el orgullo de los Grifos se fue con él y la ciudad fue cayendo en decadencia. Pinkie Pie también menciona al Reino Griffin en el cómic de My Little Pony Micro-Series Edición #5. Yakyakistan Yakyakistan es el reino yak mostrado en el episodio Fiesta Arruinada. Twilight menciona que se localiza al norte del Imperio de Cristal, en una región nevada gobernada por el Príncipe Rutherford, quien previamente había cerrado sus fronteras con Equestria durante "cientos de lunas". Pinkie Pie viaja a las puertas de Yakyakistan en una tarde, pero se desliza en trineo por una colina nevada de vuelta hasta Ponyville. Se menciona de nuevo en Calabozos y Discords como la sede de un viaje nocturno de caridad organizado por la Princesa Celestia. En My Little Pony: Friends Forever Edición #24, los yaks representan a Yakyakistan en un juego de "Boffyball" contra Griffinstone. Chaosville Chaosville es el hogar de Discord. Aparece por primera vez en el episodio Haciendo Nuevas Amistades con Discord, pero no se le identifica por un nombre. El reino de Discord se muestra en el episodio Armonía Discordante. El nombre de Chaosville se menciona por primera vez en el libro Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Reino Cambiante Se ha usado el nombre de "Reino Cambiante" (o también "Reino de los Cambiantes") para referirse a dos diseños de lugares, sin especificar si son lugares diferentes como el Cloudominium de Rainbow Dash o un lugar rediseñado como la cabaña de Zecora. El Reino Cambiante temporal aparece en el cómic de IDW de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edición #1-4 "The Return of Queen Chrysalis" y en My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edición #5 "The Many Tales of Queen Chrysalis", además de ser mencionado en el Álbum Heartfelt de Baby Flurry Heart Ep. 1 La Boda Real. Después de los eventos de los episodios Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2, la Reina Chrysalis y los cambiantes son expulsados a una "tierra linda y adorable", la cual conquistan y transforman en su centro de operaciones. Aquí, son vencidos por Twilight Sparkle y son aprisionados en el castillo, del cual eventualmente escapan. En los cómics, el Reino Cambiante se situa en una zona lejana en el sur de Equestria. Se hace alución al actual Reino Cambiante en Los Tiempos Son Cambiantes y aparece en De Ida y Vuelta - Primera Parte y Parte 2. Aquí, Chrysalis es destronada y Thorax se convierte en el nuevo líder de los cambiantes; más tarde aparece en una simulación mágica en Consejo Celestial. En Cambiando a un Cambiante, con el trono de Chrysalis destruido, las plantas del reino han comenzado a crecer de nuevo, aunque esto ha atraído maulwurfs. Se hizo un nuevo trono para Thorax usando árboles y lianas, y los cambiantes han adoptado varias nuevas actividades incluyendo teatro, baile, artes y artesanías. Cuerpos de agua Mar Celestial Se localiza al este de Equestria. Comparable al del mundo real. Río Guto Se localiza al norte de Griffinstone. Bahía de Horseshoe Se localiza en Balticrin. Aparece en el cómic My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy. Comparable con la y con unas cuantas bahías de Norte América con el mismo nombre. Bahía Luna Se localiza al noroeste de Vanhoover. Se menciona en el episodio Historias de Fogata. Comparable con el del mundo real. Océano Luna Se localiza al oeste de Equestria y se divíde entre el Océano de Luna del Norte y el Océano de Luna del Sur. Comparable con el en el mundo real. Mundo humano ]] La saga de ''Equestria Girls muestra un mundo humano, también llamado Mundo de Equestria Girls, habitado por humanos multicolor. En la película My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Twilight y Spike usan un espejo mágico para viajar al mundo humano, en donde hay muchas contrapartes de los personajes de la serie. Gran parte del filme tiene lugar en Canterlot High, la ciudad circundante, una cafetería similar a Sugarcube Corner y una tienda de ropa similar a la Boutique Carrusel. En My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks y sus cortos animados aparecen más lugares: una tienda de música, un refugio para animales en donde trabaja Fluttershy, la casa de Applejack, el Emporio "Todo Bajo el Sol" de los Hermanos Flim y Flam, un café en donde las Dazzlings aparecen por primera vez, la casa de Pinkie Pie y un anfiteatro que sirve como el lugar para la ronda final de la Batalla de las Bandas. En My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad se introduce la escuela rival de Canterlot High, Crystal Prep Academy, en donde asiste la contraparte humana de Twilight. En el cómic My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special se muestra brevemente la casa de Rarity. en:Locations Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Listas